Toy vehicles which generally comprise miniaturized versions of full-size vehicles, either real or fanciful, have proven to be an extremely popular type of toy among children for many years. This popularity has been enhanced by a virtually endless variety of toy vehicle shapes, sizes and configurations. Perhaps one of the most exciting developments in such toy vehicles took place with the creation of toy vehicles having the ability to be changed or altered in their appearance.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,780 issued to Glass, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE having a body and frame which supports rolling and driving wheels. The frame is formed in two portions which are movable relative to each other. A motor means is supported upon one frame portion for moving the frame portions relative to each other while driving the driven wheels of the toy. The body includes portions interrelated to the frame so as to move with respect to the frame as the frame components undergo relative motion. In the example shown, the vehicle transforms from a relatively sedate looking conventional coupe-type vehicle to a racing-type "funny car" having an upwardly extending raised motor and rear driver's cockpit emerging from the body as the vehicle is operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,727 issued to Swisher, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE having a base portion, a top portion and a mechanical arrangement linking the base portion to the top portion whereby the top portion is movable to a number of different positions with respect to the base portion. A pair of pivoting axles and axle receptacles cooperate to pivotally move the base portion and top portion relative to each other to cause the vehicle to assume different appearances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,420 issued to Nagno sets forth a TOY CAR OF A FRONT WHEEL DRIVING TYPE having front wheels for driving and changing direction supported upon a chassis. A lifting rod connected to the chassis supports a rear axle and is pivotally secured to the chassis so as to allow the lifting rod to move away from and toward the chassis. A setting device connected to the lifting rod for setting its pivotable position is coupled to a front bumper extending forwardly a sufficient distance to prevent forward tumble of the car.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,655 issued to D'Andrade, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE WITH ADJUSTABLE SUSPENSION SYSTEM having a body and supporting wheels coupled to support means and a suspension system. The wheel support means connect the body and wheels in conjunction with the suspension system such that the body may be raised or lowered merely by pulling or pushing the wheels with respect to the underside of the body. The suspension system includes a plurality of hollow plastic tubes each having a plurality of circumferential corrugations which permit the plastic tubes to be varied in length and thereby adjust vehicle heighth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,316 issued to Shaffer, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE having a toy body and a plurality of support wheels. A multiply articulated suspension system includes pivotally coupled suspension linkages between the supporting wheels and the vehicle body. The relative angular positions between the linkage arms of the suspension system permit the vehicle heighth and wheel base to be adjusted to multiple configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,929 issued to Genevey sets forth a TOY VEHICLE WITH PIVOTING AXLE in which an axle is configured in the form of a stirrup having a pair of spaced bearings for supporting an axle shaft coupled to supporting wheels. The stirrup is selectively receivable within a notch or slot depending from the vehicle chassis in a raised position or, alternatively, within a second slot or notch vertically displaced relative to the chassis. Thus, the distance between supporting axles and the vehicle body may be altered by rotational movement of the stirrups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,516 issued to Auer, et al. sets forth a PLUG-IN MODULE FOR MOTORIZED TOY VEHICLE in which a power module is removably receivable within an open compartment of the body of a motorless toy vehicle. The module includes a DC motor and battery supply together with operative coupling means which engage the toy vehicle drive system and provide driving power for the toy vehicle.
French Patent 2,616,352 sets forth a vehicle supported by a plurality of cogged wheels rotatably supported upon wheel axles. A corresponding plurality of outer wheels include splind apertures configured to be receivable upon and engaged to the cogged wheels of the vehicle.
German Patent DE3526304A1 sets forth a vehicle having a body supported by a pair of support axles. A plurality of wheels having different diameters are receivable upon the axles to support the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,889 issued to Rosenwinkel, et al. sets forth a WHEEL FOR A TOY VEHICLE having the capability of changing wheel diameter. The wheel includes a hollow shell of rubber or other flexible material and opposed side walls which are movable relative to each other. The distance between the movable side walls causes the flexible wheel to be compressed or expanded in axially width thereby providing a change of wheel diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,377 issued to Rehkemper, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE CONVERSION ACCESSORY having a pair of spaced apart axles secured to an elongated transverse central frame member. Relatively large lugged wheels are attached to opposite ends of each axle. Mounting wells for releasibly receiving the wheels of the vehicle are carried by the axles adjacent each lugged wheel to support the vehicle upon the conversion assembly. As a result, a conventional toy vehicle may be received within the wells and supported therein to give the appearance of a raised enlarged wheel vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,337 issued to Disler, et al. sets forth a CONVERTIBLE MULTI-PURPOSE TOY having a plurality of interchangeably couplable body parts which permit the toy to be configured in different operative configurations such as a tricycle or other device.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have provided increased amusement and enjoyment, in many instances, there remains a continuing need in the art for evermore varied and interesting changeable toy vehicles. In addition, a continuing need also exists for changeable toy vehicles which respond to the economic pressures upon manufacturers for manufacturing such toy vehicles at reduced cost and expenses.